Chuva de verão
by Sandra Potter
Summary: AU. Às vezes vivemos um conto de fadas. Temos tudo o desejamos. Mas quando o perdemos, finalmente dámos o devido valor. E sofremos por pensar que nunca mais voltaremos a ser felizes. Férias de Verão. Tudo parece perfeito, até um certo momento. J/L
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

O burburinho do despertador devia estar prestes a tocar. Mas uma rapariga ruiva nem se importava com isso. A cama estava tão quentinha… Não, ela definitivamente não queria ir para as aulas naquele dia. Só de imaginar aquele toque a ressoar pelo recinto do pátio da escola já a fazia ter dores de cabeça. Além dos gritos histéricos dos alunos, das conversas chatas e fúteis, dos professores chatos, das aulas chatas, da escola chata… tudo chato…

Mas o despertador não tocou… lentamente ela abriu um dos seus olhos intensamente verdes e olhou confusamente para ele. Eram dez da manhã! Estava atrasada e o raio do despertador não tinha tocado!

- M… - impropérios saíram da boca da ruiva. O seu nome era Lily Evans. Apenas Lily para os amigos. Evans para os não amigos, não íntimos ou inimigos. Poderia não ser a rapariga mais bonita e popular da escola, mas era conhecida por ser uma rapariga meiga, feliz, e que tirava boas notas. O que mais se poderia desejar? Tinha amigos sensacionais e era capaz de tudo por eles. Ela era independente mas e daí? Lutava apenas pelos seus direitos e isso era algo que estava habituada a fazer desde que tinha sido aceite em uma escola de ricos ou descendentes de ricos. Filhinhos de paizinhos que era só estalarem os dedos e tinham tudo o que queriam … ela tinha de lutar muito para ser reconhecida, principalmente devido à bolsa de estudo que tinha. Mas apesar de tudo isso, era uma das alunas mais inteligentes da escola, o que causava um pouco de ciúmes em algumas pessoas. Não que ela se importasse.

Seu melhor amigo: Sirius Black. Conheciam-se … bem desde sempre. Sirius era o tipo de rapaz com quem se podia contar para tudo. Nos bons e nos maus momentos. Sempre estivera ali para a ouvir e para se divertirem. Era o tipo de pessoa que estando ao lado de alguém, não deixava que ninguém estivesse triste, e fazia com que um sorriso aparecesse no rosto de todos, mesmo que tivesse que fazer figuras bastante vergonhosas para isso, ou dizer coisas totalmente sem sentido e fora de contesto... A sua família era rica, ao contrário da família Evans, mas Sirius não se importava com a riqueza e com tudo o que ela trazia. Os seus pais odiavam-nos e desprezavam-no o que fazia com que o rapaz se sentisse um pouco sozinho, apesar de não aparentar isso para as outras pessoas. Só para Lily e para os seus grandes amigos.

Seu segundo melhor amigo: Remus Lupin. Um rapaz estudioso e muito querido. Era nele que Lily se apoiava quando precisava de algo. Sempre compreensivo, Remus era conhecido pela sua paciência e pelos seus conselhos. E um pouco tímido. Ele era bastante bonito aliás, mas tentava esconder isso e corava sempre que alguma rapariga da escola o olhava de maneira diferente. Não que ele não fizesse traquinagens junto com o resto do grupo, mas era conhecido por o mais responsável e mais certo de todos os Marauders (grupo formado por quatro rapazes: Sirius, James, Remus e Peter). E toda a expressão angelical os ajudava a livrarem se das detenções por parte dos professores da escola, já que Remus era um aluno muito querido por eles e dava sempre as melhores das desculpas e invenções, que por mais estranhas que parecessem aos ouvidos dos melhores amigos, eram credíveis aos professores..

Suas melhores amigas: Marlene McKigonn e Samantha Lopes. Lily conhecera Marlene na escola. Morena, de olhos azuis e corpo invejável. Eram do mesmo ano e tinham-se tornado grandes amigas. Passavam as tardes juntas, a falar sobre os mais diversos assuntos e como era normal entre adolescentes o assunto mais predominante eram os rapazes. Sam era vizinha de Lily e um ano mais nova que ela. Ao contrário de Lily que era ruiva e de Lene que era morena, Samantha era loira. Grande variedade não? Mas por ser loira, isso não queria dizer que Sam fosse burra. Muito pelo contrário, ela era até uma das pessoas mais perspicazes que Lily conhecia. Ela era inocente, carinhosa e amável com todos os que conhecia. Poderia dizer-se que era a sua irmãzinha. Já, Petúnia não contava. Mas agora quem era Petúnia? A sua irmã mais velha, cheia de mania de riqueza e completamente fútil… era preciso dizer mais? Claro que não.

Repetindo … o que ela poderia querer mais? E foi aí que apareceu James Potter. O rapaz mais bonito da escola, junto com Sirius. Sem dúvida. Eram daquele tipo de rapazes que uma rapariga pára na rua para ver passar ou que sente o coração bater mais forte quando lhe dizem um simples "Bom dia" ou lhes lançam apenas um olhar … James possuía cabelos pretos, despenteados, olhos castanhos amendoados… corpo … hum divinal? Meu Deus.. quantas vezes podia ver aquele corpo nos treinos de futebol? Principalmente quando ele jogava sem camisa.. mas não poderia dizer que Sirius ficasse atrás… Além ambos os rapazes tinham um grupo de fã-club.. várias raparigas, de todos os anos iam só ao campo de futebol vê-los, além de fazerem tudo para conseguirem a atenção deles.. poderia-se dizer que era o popular da escola.. Potter e Lily não eram os melhores amigos, mas sendo da mesma turma conheciam-se e até se falavam. O moreno tornara-se melhor amigo de Sirius, Remus e um outro rapaz, baixo e gorducho de quem Lily nunca fora com a cara, Peter. E juntos formaram o grupo Marauders, grupo que poderia ser o terror dos professores, pelas bagunças que faziam pela escola, mas grupo adorado pelo resto dos alunos (menos alguns rapazes..)

Bem continuando …. Toda a sua vida era perfeita, até Potter ter notado que ela era uma "rapariga". Quer dizer ela sempre tinha sido uma rapariga. Mas com os seus quinze anos o seu corpo tinha evoluído. Já não era uma criança, mas também ainda não era uma mulher. Uma jovem adolescente.

Mas Lily, não queria ser apenas uma na vida do rapaz. Daquelas que ele usa por uma semana ou menos e depois descarta como se nada tivesse acontecido. E ele era bem famoso por isso. Passou-se um ano de foras, em que ela recusava sair com ele com todas as suas forças, um ano em que ela gritava, reclamava,.. um longo ano em que Potter continuava a insistir e Lily viu-se envolvida por ele. Sim, ela tinha-se apaixonado por James, apesar de não querer admitir. Era demais para ela. Quer dizer ela tinha passado dois anos o fugir dele, tratando-o mal e dando-lhe más respostas, que faziam Remus, por vezes, até dizer-lhe que ela estava a ser muito dura com o rapaz. Sam dizia-lhe que lhe devia dar uma chance, que depois de estar tanto tempo a tentar conquistá-la … isso devia significar alguma coisa não é? Principalmente quando nesse meio tempo não era visto com mais nenhuma rapariga… só com os seus amigos e com ela. Ele parecia ter mudado.

Apesar de tudo, Sirius estava ali ao lado dela, para qualquer decisão que tomasse. Ele também era conhecido por usar assim as raparigas. Por todos os lados que passava, Lily ouvia sempre alguma rapariga falar sobre Sirius. De como ele era bom, de como ele beijava bem ou de como ele a tinha deixado sem a mínima explicação ou com um simples "Acabou" ou "Cansei". Todas essas raparigas tinham uma coisa em comum. Uma ideia de que Sirius procurava nelas alguém que conseguisse substituir uma rapariga por quem ele se apaixonara e que lhe era impossível ter. "Como se fosse impossível para Sirius conquistar alguém", pensou Lily quando ouviu esse boato pela primeira vez. Ela tentou tirar a história a limpo com ele, mas ele não lhe quis dizer nada, mudando sempre de assunto quando ela falava nisso. Mas ela estava tão emprenhada nos seus sentimentos e todos os seus problemas em tentar afastar James que decidiu não ligar a isso. Quando Sirius quisesse-lhe contar o que estava a acontecer com ele, a ruiva estaria ali para ele, como sempre esteve naqueles longos anos de amizade, desde a infância de ambos.

Após muito lutar contra os seus sentimentos, Lily simplesmente cansou-se e entregou-se, ou talvez, a palavra mais apropriada seria, rendeu-se a James. Parecia que uma nova etapa da sua vida estava a começar. James era tudo o que uma rapariga poderia desejar. O namorado perfeito. É claro que tinha defeitos, aliás quem não os tinha? Ninguém é perfeito, só Deus. Mas isso é o que o tornava perfeito. Perfeito para ela. Com os seus defeitos e qualidades e Lily amaldiçoava-se interiormente por não o ter deixado entrar totalmente na sua vida mais cedo.

O seu mundo parecia ser mais cor-de-rosa… bem cor-de-rosa não, por que sinceramente ela não gostava muito dessa cor… era para meninas mimadas… mais azul, mais branco? Hum, ok, mais colorido melhor assim?

Voltando à realidade… Lily Evans encontrava-se naquele momento toda embolada, tentando vestir-se à pressa. Se ela fosse uma rapariga normal, apenas teria voltado a deitar-se após ter olhado o relógio. Quer dizer ela já tinha perdido a aula … que importância teria se perdesse mais uma ou duas? E até seria bom deitar-se mais um bocado.. a cama estava tão quentinha e apelativa por ela.. Mas quem disse que ela era normal? Para ela seria muito importante faltar às aulas sim! Como conseguiria boas notas? Bem, pensando melhor o que ela queria mesmo era estar com o namorado em menos tempo possível. Já sentia saudades. Uma noite inteira. E dos seus amigos. Pensando nisso, a ruiva andava um pouco desligada deles com toda aquela história de namorar Jay e de receber olhares de inveja das outras raparigas… Teria de falar com eles rapidamente e pedir desculpa. Principalmente com Sirius já que Sam passava sempre o tempo lá em casa, junto com Lene. Não poderia deixar de estar com os amigos porque agora namorava.. e além que não podia esquecer que os seus melhores amigos eram ao mesmo tempo os melhores amigos de James por isso eles poderiam sempre fazer coisas em conjunto. Desde que não ficassem muito grudados na frente deles.. ela sabia por experiencia própria como é horrível servir de vela, ou castiçal… mas bem, isso não importava agora, mas sim a aula que estava à espera dela..

Depois de ter conseguido vestir-se decentemente, ou seja umas calças jeans e uma blusa tomara-que-cai, Lily pegou na sua mochila e saiu do quarto descendo as escadas a correr até ao rés-do-chão.

A sua mãe, Anne, encontrava-se na cozinha naquela hora da manha, o que era bastante estranho, porque já deveria estar a trabalhar na empresa que fazia sociedade com a reitoria da escola que a ruiva frequentava, (o por isso de ela ter uma bolsa de estudos nela, além das suas excelentes notas que lhe proporcionavam a sua segurança, e provavelmente uma ida para Oxford… naquele momento a sua mãe olhava confusamente para Lily quando esta entrou apressadamente na cozinha.

- Bom dia – disse Lily enquanto pegava num copo de leite.

- Bom dia, filha… - Anne parecia um pouco espantada. – Hum, aonde pensas que vais a esta hora da manha?

Lily levantou uma das suas sobrancelhas e olhou para a sua mãe como se a sua resposta fosse a coisa mais lógica do mundo. Quer dizer não era Sábado nem Domingo, então o que raio se fazia em um dia de semana? Ia-se para a escola, certo?? O único sitio, onde todos os jovens dariam tudo para ficar bem longe…

- Para as aulas. Para onde mais poderia ir?

- Aulas? – Anne aproximou-se da filha e colocou a mão sobre a sua testa. – Estás bem? Quer dizer eu sei que tu amas a escola, mas … querida é o teu primeiro dia de férias! E já queres ter aulas de novo?

O mundo de Lily caiu naquele instante. Ela sentiu-se estúpida ali à frente da sua mãe com a mochila nas costas …Férias? MEU DEUS HOJE COMEÇAM AS FÉRIAS! É claro que o despertador não tinha tocado. Ela o tinha desligado no dia anterior! Sua BURRA! Era o que dava estar a pensar no que não devia.. ou seja, em vez de pensar nos seus lindos livros e na biblioteca e afins, estava a pensar no momento em que abraçaria o seu namorado e sentiria o cheiro adocicado que emanava do seu corpo.. um cheiro masculino que só existia nele.. um cheiro que faria todas as raparigas ficarem tontas..

- Ops. Esqueci. – disse dando um sorriso amarelo.

Lentamente ela voltou-se, saiu da cozinha e subiu as escadas em direcção ao seu quarto, antes que a sua mãe pensasse melhor e a mandasse internar por maluquice… Chegando lá, Lily jogou a mochila no chão e atirou-se para cima da cama. O que faria agora? Ok, eram férias. O que se faz nas férias? Descansar! Divertir-se! Sair! Estar com os amigos e fazer uma viagem. Aquele acampamento que eles estavam a preparar. Faltavam poucos dias e Lily não via a hora de estar lá. Só com os seus amigos. E James… Seria diversão na certa…

* * *

**Oláaaa *.***

**Depois de anos, com esta fic meia concluida no pc, decidi postá-la :p**

**Espero que gostem! Porque ainda têm muitaa coisa para vir :***

**Bjos**

**Sandra Potter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

A música estava nas alturas. Num palco em frente, uma banda tocava freneticamente. Corpos balançavam ao ritmo da música, uns juntos dos outros. Alguns sensualmente outros mais desastradamente. Mas todos aproveitavam aquele momento em que poderiam esquecer tudo o que os rodeava e sentir apenas a música entrar dentro dos seus corpos e dançar como se o dia acabasse amanha. Era a melhor sensação do mundo.. a sensação de liberdade em que poderiam fazer o que quisessem sem que ninguém os julgasse..

Enquanto uns dançavam na pista de dança, havia aqueles que gostavam mais de observar e tentar escolher a sua "presa". Ou melhor dizendo a rapariga com quem tentariam estar no final da noite ou o rapaz que tentariam beijar. E quem sabe, prolongar isso para mais algo durante a noite.. pelo menos esses são os pensamentos dos adolescentes. Aproveitarem tudo ao máximo. Não que isso seja muito mau na verdade. Porque nessa altura da vida, é bom estar com alguém. Mas não do tipo de namoro para 'sempre', mas sim de apenas estar com companhia durante uma noite, ou até alguns dias se algo mais intenso ocorrer ou quem sabe mais tarde namorar

Mas, no entanto, havia outros que, não ligando ao que se passava de um lado e de outro, apenas se estreitavam ao balcão do bar do fundo, pedindo o máximo de bebidas que podiam pagar, tanto para si, como para os seus acompanhantes.

Numa das mesas do canto, encontravam-se, Lily, James e Sirius. Marlene estava a dançar com um rapaz loiro, que a tinha chamado alguns minutos antes. E poderia-se dizer que ela tinha bastante sorte naquela noite se tudo desse certo.. Remus e Samantha não quiseram ir à boate naquela noite. Quer dizer, era o primeiro dia de férias. Todos os jovens da cidade e das redondezas encontravam-se lá. Além dos adultos. Com tudo aquilo queria dizer-se que estava uma grande confusão ali dentro. O fumo a cigarro fazia nuvens por cima deles. Mas apesar de tudo isso Lily não se sentia incomodada.

- Lily, já bebeste de mais. – disse James baixinho no ouvido dela e tirou-lhe a bebida da mão, preocupado, colocando-o ao seu lado na mesa quem que estavam sentados. Lily apenas olhou para ele com uma cara muito fofa.

- Deixa-a beber se ela quer, Prongs. – retorquiu Sirius com a voz um pouco alterada, chamando o amigo pelo seu apelido e defendendo a amiga. Mas ele também não podia dizer nada. Já tinha bebido uns copos a mais. Por assim dizer, James era o único que se encontrava bem no meio dos dois, mas não era por isso que não tomaria conta deles. Se fosse preciso até os levaria a casa.. mas naquele momento o que mais lhe preocupava era a ruiva, pois ela não estava habituada a beber muito.

- É o primeiro dia de férias, James! Temos de comemorar! – exclamou Lily.

- Mas há outras formas de comemorar Lily, e essas não te vão deixar com dor de cabeça amanhã. – acrescentou ele, enquanto acariciava uma das mãos de Lily, com um sorriso no rosto.

**- **Ok, venceste. Já não bebo mais por hoje. – disse com um sorriso enquanto se aproximava do namorado e roubava-lhe um selinho. Jay, não perdendo aquela oportunidade que Lily lhe estava a dar, puxou-a mais para si e aprofundou o beijo, passando a sua língua lentamente, mas mesmo assim provocantemente pelos lábios da namorada, não demorando muito a encontrar a língua dela e começaram uma dança lenta.

Aquela cena estava a ser assistida por Sirius, que apenas revirou os olhos, e tirou do bolso das calças um maço de cigarros, colocando um na boca e acendendo-o.

Afastando os lábios lentamente de James, Lily olhou para o seu melhor amigo.

- Não devias fumar tanto, Padfoot – disse James, quebrando o silêncio e olhando com reprovação para o melhor amigo. Odiava quando ele fumava, mas Sirius não ligava quando ele lhe dizia que aquilo lhe fazia mal.. ok, ok.. às vezes o próprio James também fumava, mas não tanto como Sirius.

- Tu sabes bem que eu posso passar meses sem tocar em cigarros, Prongs. Não te preocupes que isto não me fará mal.

- Estás bem, Sirius? – perguntou Lily com um olhar preocupado. Sirius só fumava quando estava nervoso, preocupado ou chateado com algo. Mas isso era algo que só Lily sabia.. bem, esse era o beneficio de o conhecer à bastantes anos.. só de olhar para ele e ler as expressões do seu corpo poderia dizer se ele estava contente, triste, indiferente..

- Melhor impossível, princesa. A vida é curta, aproveita-a enquanto podes… - murmurando frases sem sentido. O moreno lançou um olhar esquisito a Lily, e levantou-se em seguida, cambaleante e aproximou-se de Lene, empurrando o rapaz com quem ela dançava e puxando-a para si ao mesmo tempo em que uma musica calma, mas provocante começava.

Marlene olhou para James e Lily com uma expressão preocupada no rosto, como se perguntando o que tinha acontecido com o Pads, durante alguns segundos, antes de colocar as mãos à volta do pescoço de Sirius e dançar sensualmente com ele, movendo o seu corpo devagar, mas de forma a provocar o moreno, de forma a ele colocar as mãos na sua cintura, segurando-a firmemente e acompanhando o ritmo da música.

Vendo-se sozinha com James, Lily, desviou a sua atenção de Sirius e lançou um olhar malicioso ao namorado.

- Enfim sós – sussurrou no ouvido dele, sentando-se no colo do rapaz com uma perna de cada lado e enlaçando-o com os braços, não se importando em estar num lugar público, apesar de propicio para aquele tipo de cenas.

Prongs sorriu perante a ousadia de Lily, ainda mais à frente de tanta gente. Era bom senti-la assim não de perto dele. Quer dizer, ele era um rapaz não era? E estava na idade em que as hormonas andavam aos saltos, e isso fazia-o excitar-se com muita mais facilidade.

Ele colocou as mãos na cintura de Lily, e puxou-a mais para si, ficando com os corpos colados. Apesar de se sentir bem, o moreno estava preocupado com ela. Lily tinha bebido um pouco mais que o normal aquela noite, considerando o facto que ela era fraca para bebidas. No seu estado normal a ruiva nunca faria aquilo e James sabia que Lily iria se arrepender se continuassem.

No entanto, ela fê-lo esquecer-se de tudo quando começou a beijá-lo, lentamente, provocando-o ao morder o seu lábio inferior. Após isso, nada mais importava sem ser eles os dois. Era como se tudo tivesse desaparecido e os dois tivessem entrado num mundo onde existiam só eles. James pressionou a sua boca contra a da ruiva e logo as suas línguas se encontraram numa dança fogosa. Num beijo de perder o fôlego, ao qual se seguiram muito mais e com gestos mais ousados de mãos.

Os lábios de Jay desviaram-se para o pescoço branco de Lily e começou a depositar leves beijos, e algumas passagens de língua e leves mordidas, pressionando um pouco mais os seus lábios contra a sua pele alva, fazendo-a arfar e gemer baixinho, ao mesmo tempo que uma das mãos acariciava as coxas da ruiva, por debaixo da mini-saia. Mini-saia essa, que tinha criado uma discussão entre os dois, no início da noite, pois ela era muito curta e fazia com que os olhos dos outros rapazes se dirigissem para ela. Mas nesse momento ele achava que tinha sido uma óptima ideia..

Tudo estava bem, e estaria se aquele momento não tivesse sido quebrado, por alguém. Alguém que ao lado deles pigarreou alto, fazendo-os separar e tomar consciência de que já não estavam sozinhos na mesa. Pads olhava para Lily com reprovação, enquanto que Lene olhava para Sirius tristemente.

- Fiquei com sede. – comentou o moreno, como se estivesse a falar do tempo, afastando-se até ao balcão das bebidas.

Os três ficaram a olhar para Padfoot, sem perceber o comportamento estranho dele … o que estaria a acontecer com ele?

Lily achou melhor deixar para lá. Ela estava ali para se divertir mesmo!

- Queres dançar? – perguntou Lily para James.

- Não, … vai tu, eu vou falar com Padfoot. – disse ele, dando um selinho em Lily e um beijo na bochecha de Lene, seguindo atrás de Sirius.

Lily lançou um olhar decepcionado a James. Ela queria tanto dançar com ele! No seu estado normal ela compreenderia e provavelmente seria ela a ir falar com Sirius. Mas não daquela vez, não daquela noite.

Suspirou resignada.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei. Nós estávamos a dançar… muito colados – disse Lene corando. – Estava a correr tudo bem, mas de repente ele olhou para aqui e soltou-me, vindo até à mesa… Parecia que estava com ciúmes – a última parte foi dita e sussurro e Lily não a conseguiu ouvir.

- Hum… deve ter tido sede – disse ela rindo – Não foi o que ele disse? Agora o James bem que podia ter ido dançar comigo …

- Anda! James já vem ter contigo – disse Marlene. – No momento em que vir que todos os rapazes estão a olhar para ti, não vai pensar em outra coisa que não seja estar ao teu lado – concluiu, brindando-a com um sorriso maroto e puxando-a para a pista de dança, bem no centro, no meio de todos os corpos que se mexiam.

Com quem Lene tinha aprendido a ser assim … marota? Devia ser da convivência com os Marauders.

Marlene pôs a s mãos nas ancas de Lily e começaram a dançar, acompanhando o ritmo da música com os corpos e a balançar as ancas.

- Faz com que ele te deseje – murmurou Lene. – Deixa-o passar noites longas e torturantes a sonhar contigo.

- Contempla e sofre!

Aquele era o "lema" delas quando saíam à noite. Pelo menos, antes de Lily começar a namorar com James. Nessa altura, elas queriam que os rapazes as desejassem e para isso dançavam sensualmente, atraindo todos os olhares. E poderia se dizer que elas se divertiam muito com isso. Era sempre bom sentir os rapazes as desejando ainda mais quando elas dançavam daquela maneira e sempre um deles acabava por se aproximar tentando a sua sorte.

Lily esticou as mãos para tocar o 'céu'. As pontas dos dedos de Marlene tocaram os seus e depois sentiu outras mãos na sua cintura. Os pulmões inspiraram fundo e o coração acelerou. Virou-se lentamente. As mãos apertaram-lhe mais a cintura. Perto dela, James dançava devagar, com sensualidade. As calças de ganga dele roçavam nas pernas nuas dela e James puxou-a cada vez mais para si, até a respiração de ambos de tornar numa só.

Atrás dela, Lene ria-se, como se já estivesse à espera de que aquilo acontecesse à algum tempo. Talvez, a amiga já tivesse notado os olhares que ele lhe lançava enquanto elas dançavam.

- Até já – disse Marlene, acenando, e depois só ficou Jay. Até mesmo a música parecia estar longe.

- Afinal sempre vieste – disse Lily sorrindo, aproximando o seu corpo um pouco mais do dele, sentindo assim o seu calor.

- Não te ia deixar aqui sozinha – murmurou James rente à orelha dela, como se fossem beijos macios e demorados, ao mesmo tempo que acariciava com um dedo as costas nuas dela.

A adrenalina disparou e o coração dela batia com mais força. James puxou-a contra o peito. Era como se ela fosse cair a qualquer momento.

A pele de Lily tornou-se repentinamente super sensível e febril. As carícias das mãos de James nas suas costas estava, a deixa-la atordoada. Dançaram ao tom sensual da música, com as caras juntinhas como se estivessem a partilhar segredos…

Um casal esbarrou com eles e Lily caiu completamente em cima de James. Os seus braços apertaram-na mais e mantiveram-na presa.

A música tornou-se mais frenética e as pessoas à volta deles dançaram em ritmo acelerado, ao som da batida, mas eles mantiveram-se parado, agarrados um ao outro.

Jay pousou os lábios na curvatura do pescoço de Lily, fazendo-lhe cócegas na pele na com a respiração suave. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou que os seus braços enlaçassem o pescoço de James lentamente. Os lábios dele deslizaram pelo pescoço acima, até ao queixo, à procura dos lábios.

Lily virou-se para ele com os lábios entreabertos, quando, nesse preciso momento, alguém lhe bateu no ombro.

"Vai-te embora Lene" pensou ela, desejando nunca mais se afastar de James. Ela queria parar aquele momento e estar ali para sempre com ele.

O dedo começou a bater com mais pressa e urgência. Ela abriu os olhos e virou-se furiosa. Sirius estava atrás dela.

- Sirius? – disse ela em choque. – O que estás a fazer?

- Quero ir embora. – disse simplesmente, cambaleando um pouco, notando-se assim o quanto a bebida já o tinha afectado, até aquele momento.

- O que se passa Padfoot? – perguntou James preocupado com o seu melhor amigo. O que era realmente normal. Não que Sirius não bebesse e tudo o mais. Mas geralmente, ele seria o último a querer sair da boate. Não demorava muito a encontrar uma companhia para o resto da noite, com quem dançava entre outras coisas. Mas naquele dia, Pads não tinha feito aquilo. E isso sim, assustava e preocupava James.

- Já te disse que não se passa nada, Jay. Já está tarde, é só isso. – disse o moreno, como se ele próprio quisesse acreditar nessa desculpa.

James lançou um olhar magoado ao melhor amigo, mas mesmo assim não disse nada. Se Sirius não queria falar, ele sabia por experiência própria que não importava teimar com ele, que Sirius não diria nada.

- Ok. Eu vou pagar as bebidas então. – disse dirigindo-se ao balcão.

- Tens a certeza que está tudo bem? – repetiu Lily, encostando-se em Sirius, meia que o abraçando e dando um suave beijo na sua bochecha.

- Sim, princesa. – respondeu carinhosamente, de uma maneira completamente diferente à qual tinha falado com James. – A Lene disse que ainda iria ficar mais um pouco. Vamos ter com Prongs.

Sirius passou um braço pelos ombros de Lily, guiando-a até à mesa de bebidas. A ruiva estreitou os olhos à procura de James, no meio daquela confusão toda. Ele não devia estar longe … Ali perto estava um grupo de raparigas que estavam sempre a atirar-se a James e lançaram-lhe sorrisos safados. O que elas estariam a aprontar? Não que Lily realmente se importasse com elas. Desde que não se metessem no seu caminho e deixasse Jay em paz. O que ela mais queria é que elas percebessem que ambos se amavam e que chateassem outras pessoas.

Continuou à procura. A luz que se encontrava na boate não ajudava a diferenciar as pessoas. Punha-as com cores esquisitas… A cena que presenciou a seguir fê-la esbugalhar os olhos de surpresa, que não demoraram a ficar lacrimantes. James e a sua pior inimiga. A beijarem-se. James logo se separou da rapariga e olhou espantado para Lily, começando a ir até ela. Atrás dele, Kimberley ria e acenava a Lily, com um sorriso divertido, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Foi de mais para a ruiva. Como James fora capaz de lhe fazer aquilo? Ainda mais com aquela … Lily e Kimberley eram inimigas desde que entraram na escola. A outra provinha de uma família rica que não admitia que pessoas de uma classe social mais baixa fosse aceite na escola onde elas estudavam. Eles tinham feito de tudo para conseguir que Lily fosse expulsa da escola, mas em vão … E a partir daí, Kimberley fazia de tudo para destruir a vida de Lily. No entanto, era sempre um fracasso pois era Lily que tirava as melhores notas e que tinha os melhores amigos que alguém podia alguma vez desejar. Kimberley gostava de James e fazia de tudo para chamar a atenção do rapaz, principalmente quando eles começaram a namorar … e finalmente tinha conseguido.

Lágrimas grossas corriam pelo rosto da ruiva. A verdade era dura… ele não tinha mudado! Estivera este tempo todo a brincar com ela. E ela, claro, como uma boba apaixonada que se tinha tornado, tinha acreditado nele, sem ouvir a sua razão e assim seguindo o seu coração.

- Lily – Sirius estava ao seu lado e olhava preocupado para ela.

Ela não disse nada. Apenas virou as costas e saiu da boate. Atrás dela, Lily ouvia os chamamentos desesperados de James, mas mesmo assim não parou. Pelo contrário. Começou a correr como nunca tinha corrido em toda a sua vida.

Não conseguiria enfrentá-lo naquele momento. Ela só queria trancar-se no quarto e chorar. Como pudera ser tão burra ao ponto de acreditar nele?

* * *

**Fim do segundo Capítulo**

**/o/ Espero que tenham gostado xD e que não me matem por separar os dois.. mas era um pouco óbvio, certo?**

** Bellah:** Bigadaaaa *-* Ainda bem que gostaste /o/ Ah eu tb *-* tomara eu ter férias u.u não me preocupar com os estudos.. a Lily é uma sortuda isso sim xD Espero que tenhas gostado desse capitulo :p Bjooos :**

**Aliás, BOAA PÁSCOA para todo o mundoo /o/**

**Bjs**

**Sandra Potter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

- Lily, abre a porta!

Isso foi a primeira coisa que Lily ouviu ao acordar naquela manhã. A sua cabeça doía de uma maneira quase impossível de suportar. E depois ainda havia aqueles malditos flashes do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. James a traíra. Com ela. Porque não com qualquer outra? Porque logo justo com ela? É claro que traição, é traição, não importa com quem seja, mas doía ainda mais saber tinha sido com a sua pior inimiga. Kimberley.

Lily queria desaparecer. Porquê o mundo estava a fazer aquilo com ela? Que mal tinha Lily feito a Deus, para merecer aquilo? Ela, que sempre fora uma rapariga bem comportada, que não fazia mal a ninguém, que tirava boas notas e obedecia aos pais… a sua vida era perfeita. Se James não tivesse aparecido na sua vida, nada daquilo teria acontecido. Ela não estaria a sofrer de tal modo que lhe apetecesse suicidar.

Os barulhos na sua porta continuavam, mas Lily não ligava a mínima para isso. Colocou o travesseiro por cima da cabeça e fechou os olhos com força, tentando não chorar. Para quê? Para quê ela se entregara a James? Para quê ela deixara o rapaz entrar na sua vida e roubar o seu coração? Para sofrer como estava a sofrer agora? Se a ruiva soubesse, ela nunca teria deixado se apaixonar por James. Okay, isso era impossível, mas pelo menos não lhe daria uma chance. Devia ter dado ouvidos a Sirius, que sempre lhe dissera que James só queria brincar com os sentimentos dela.

O telemóvel vibrou e Lily pegou nele. 111 mensagens novas. Imaginem de quem? Ele. Potter. God como lhe doía pensar nele!

Inconscientemente abriu algumas das mensagens.

"_Lily! Por favor, responde-me!"_

"_Por favor, fala comigo! Eu não tive culpa." _

"_Lily! Foi ela que me agarrou! Eu não queria. Por favor, responde!"_

…

Ao ler a última mensagem, Lily teve vontade de rir. Kimberley tinha agarrado Potter? Deus, era só o que lhe faltava. Será que o rapaz pensaria mesmo que ela acreditaria nele? Que uma rapariga seria capaz de o agarrar, e beijá-lo à força? Poderosa rapariga! Será que ela seria a Super-Mulher disfarçada? Ok, Lily estava a ser irónica. Muito mesmo, para não dizer também sarcástica. Aquela era uma maneira de não pensar na dor que estava a sentir naquele exacto momento…

"_Tens de acreditar em mim! Foi tudo planeado! Lily, diz alguma coisa!"_

Quem ele pensava que era? Que dizia uma meia dúzia de mentiras e que tudo ficaria bem? Que Lily voltaria a correr para os braços dele? Não, Lily não era dessas. James sabia que a traição era uma das coisas que ela mais odiava e mesmo assim fê-la. Não seria agora ela que iria perdoar. Apesar de doer muito, ela iria esquecê-lo, há se ia! Ou não se chamava Lily Evans. James Potter tinha morrido a partir daquele momento. Ele seria um assunto proibido!

Lily suspirou e levantou-se, pegando no comando da aparelhagem, e colocando a música nas alturas, de modo a não ouvir as batidas na porta e os chamamentos.

As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto da ruiva e ela já nem fazia força para as parar. A quem ela tentava enganar? Seria impossível deixar de pensar em James. Ele tinha entrado de tal modo dentro dela, que agora era impossível tirá-lo. Estava apaixonada… de tal maneira que a fazia odiar-se a si própria.

"_Eu amo-te, Lily"_

Com um soluço que sacudiu o seu corpo, Lily enxugou o rosto com as costas da mão, rilhando os dentes de modo evitar mais soluços. Ela não deveria chorar por ele. James não merecia as suas lágrimas. Não merecia sequer um pensamento dela.

E, principalmente não merecia o seu amor.

Mas não importava o quanto Lily se esforçasse para fugir. Aquele nome estava gravado de tal maneira dentro dela que se tornava doloroso. Dentro do seu próprio coração. Do seu mundo, da sua existência.

"_Acredita em mim, Lily! Por favor! Eu amo-te tanto!"_

- Eu odeio-te, James Potter! Odeio-te!

Aquelas palavras prevaleceram por cima da música, cuja letra protestava contra a falta de veracidade desta afirmação. No entanto, Lily não precisava daquilo para saber que elas não passavam de uma mentira. Mentira que ela desejava mais do que tudo acreditar.

Lily não tinha mais forças para mentir, muito menos para si própria. Ela amava aquele que gostaria de odiar. Aquele que não merecia o seu amor. Aquele que a tinha traído e feito com que tudo o que tinham passado, não passasse de uma ilusão, de um sonho…

"_Ouve-me, responde-me, não me deixes assim… nesta agonia…Lily…"_

Afundando-se na sua própria dor, Lily foi deixando que o desespero tomasse conta dela, unido à mágoa e também à raiva. Naquele momento, ela seria capaz de fazer coisas que jamais faria se estivesse no seu estado normal.

Ela precisava descarregar toda a raiva que estava a sentir, de qualquer modo, e sem se importar com as consequências e com uma força que ela própria desconhecia, Lily desferiu um golpe contra o vidro da cómoda, fazendo esta estilhaçar-se em milhares de pedacinhos.

Não demorou muito para que o sangue começasse a sair dos cortes da sua mão. No entanto, a dor que sentia na mão não era maior do que aquela que sentia no coração.

Agarrada à mão, Lily escorregou até ao chão, apoiando as costas na cama. Ela fechou os olhos e encostou os braços nos joelhos, escondendo o rosto sobre eles. As batidas à sua porta pareciam ter parado. Melhor assim. Ela não queria ver ninguém. Não naquele estado.

Como ela se enganava. Uma silhueta de alguém apareceu no parapeito da janela.

- Lily! – gritou uma voz, correndo em direcção a ela, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado, e abraçando-a fortemente, que tremia e soluçava entre os seus braços.

Lily levantou um pouco o rosto, vendo uma rapariga de olhos castanhos e cabelo loiro olhando-a preocupada. Samantha.

- Lily, o que aconteceu? - perguntou Samantha suavemente, embalando Lily.

- Eu não... aguento mais, Sam... dói tanto.. - soluçou Lily depois de alguns segundos. – Ele…, ele traiu-me…

- Shhh – Samantha levantou-se, e ajudando a ruiva a fazer o mesmo, fê-la sentar-se na cama. Em seguida olhou à sua volta horrorizada e vendo o vidro estilhaçado lançou um olhar a Lily, reparando só naquele momento que ela estava coberta de sangue.

- Aí, Lily… o que fizeste… - sussurrou Samantha, afagando os cabelos da ruiva, também ela com os olhos cheios de lágrimas prestes a caírem.

James tinha-lhe telefonado, pedindo, implorando para que Sam fosse ver Lily. A loira não compreendeu o porque disso, mas James parecia tão desesperado que ela não pensou sequer em questionar. Quando viu que Lily estava trancada no quarto, não abrindo a porta e não respondendo aos seus chamamento, Sam soube que algo de muito errado tinha acontecido, e sem ter pensado duas vezes, a rapariga correu para fora da casa, trepando até à janela do quarto de Lily. Nada a podia ter preparado para o que veria a seguir…

Lily deitou-se na cama, abraçando o seu corpo com os braços. O seu rosto, marcado por lágrimas, estava sem expressão. Nada, nem dor, nem raiva, nem mágoa… os seus olhos tinham perdido o brilho. Era como se tivessem apagado para sempre. Os seus lábios, feridos, deitavam sangue devido à força com que a rapariga os mordia, para evitar os tremores, os soluços… Nada mais importava. Já nem a dor física lhe doía tanto como a emocional.

Ela sentiu alguém tocar na sua mão ferida, a enrolando em algo, não sabia se era Samantha, ou se outra pessoa, talvez a sua mãe. Lily não tinha mais consciência do que acontecia à sua volta. A dor psicológica estava a matá-la por dentro. Ela queria que alguém a parasse, que desaparecesse…

"_Eu amo-te tanto…"_

E como se o seu pedido tivesse sido ouvido por algo que foge à compreensão do homem, Lily foi fechando os olhos lentamente, deixando-se entrar num mundo que só ela poderia atingir, onde não existia nada, só o vazio.

"_Sweet dreams, princess"_


End file.
